Little Snowflake
by animefan1009
Summary: Victor and Yuuri have been together a while now. Everything seems prefect for the couple until one day Victor fears Yuuri isn't truly happy. Victor realizes the cause of this could be the of a child in their life. Since they can't have biological children the two decided the best solution adopt one. ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice**

Victor Nikiforov walked with his husband across the streets of Japan. Even though both of them had retired from skating their lives still remained busy. The two were planning of becoming a couching duo while also doing charity work. So the two had few moments to be with only each other. So Victor treasured these moments more than any of his gold medals. The Japanese man held his hand tighter with a small blush. This made Victor know Yuuri longed for these moments too.

"Huh." Yuuri felted a small bump against his leg. Turning around he saw a small child behind him. "Hello there."

The kid didn't say anything. Instead she looked up at the two.

"Are you lost?" Yuuri asked the little girl who nodded. "Come on let's find your family."

Yuuri took the little girls hand and started walking. Yuuri started talking to the girl. After a while Yuuri was able to get her to start talking.

"So what's your name?" Yuuri asked her.

"Ushio." The little girl said.

"So where was the last place you saw your parents?"

"By the fountain." Ushio pointed to the direction of it.

"Let's go then."

As the two walked along Victor trailed behind. He had no idea good Yuuri was with children. Sure he saw Yuuri interacting with the triplets but Yuuri knew them since they were born. Then he saw something. A light in Yuuri's eyes that seemed to glow as he talked to the little girl. Did that mean Yuuri wanted kids? He never brought it up before and they had been married for a year now. Then it occurred to him. The reason Yuuri never brought up the fact he wanted children was that the two could never have children together. It was biologically impossible.

"I feel like a terrible husband." Victor thought to himself as they kept walking. "The one thing my beloved Yuuri wants more than anything he can never have. And I'm indirectly the cause of it."

"So it was here were you last saw them?" Yuuri asked Ushio as the three walked over to the fountain.

"Yup." Ushio said climbing up on the side.

"Let's just wait here and see if they'll come back." Yuuri held the girls hands so she wouldn't run too far. Victor sat on the side and watch them still the light he saw never once left Yuuri's eyes.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Ushio called running towards a couple and leaping into their arms. The parents hugged their daughter before the mom looked up at Yuuri.

"Thank you." She said as the three left. Ushio hugged her dad tighter causing him to smile. As they left Victor couldn't help but notice the light fade away from Yuuri's eyes and they never came back for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Victor are you alright in their?" Yuuri called to his husband from their bedroom.

"I'm just brushing my teeth." Victor responded immediately.

"You said that five minutes ago."

Victor didn't respond. Truth was he already brushed his teeth. He just hadn't been able to get the courage to talk to Yuuri about children. He feared Yuuri's facial expression when he brought it up. He feared how Yuuri would bawl his eyes out as cried about not being able to have one of his own. Still he couldn't hide behind brushing his teeth forever, Yuuri would realize something was up. Taking a deep breath he marched into his room and sat in his bed next to Yuuri.

"Is something wrong?" Yuuri asked immediately sitting up.

"No." Victor said before saying. "Yuuri what's your opinion on children."

Surpruise painted Yuuri's face. He wasn't excepting Victor to ask that of all things. "I love children. Why do you ask?"

"Well we can't have children."

"I know." Yuuri said lying back down. "When I realized I was bisexual I accepted that I might be able to."

Yuuri fell asleep shortly after. Victor could not. Sure Yuuri had accepted the fact he wouldn't be able to have children. But Victor simply couldn't. Yuuri loved children and Victor would find a way for Yuuri to have one.

* * *

"Yuuri I just had an idea!" Victor called running towards his husband on the couch.

"What is it?" Yuuri asked as he petted Makkachin.

"We could pretend Yurio is our child!"

Yuuri gave his husband a strange look. "What?"

"We can't have children and since we're involved in Yurio's live a lot we could be his parents."

"Uh, one his parents are still alive. Two he can barely stand us at some points. Three what is with you are children recently?"

"You really want children and we can't any. I can't give you want you really want."

"Victor I don't care that we can't have our own kids." He walked over to Victor and kissed him on the cheek.

"But the other day when we saw that little girl, I saw a light in your eyes. I'd never seen that light before. You may have accepted but there's a part of you that isn't fully accepted to the lack of one."

"Maybe I'm not." Yuuri seem to admit to not only Victor but to himself too. Victor embraced his husband. Soon afterwards Yuuri smiled. "You know we can't adopt Yurio but that doesn't mean we can't adopt our own child."

Victor let go of Yuuri and walked over to the window. "So like a little kid or even a baby."

"It doesn't matter to me." Yuuri said walking next to Victor. "Just having our own child is wonderful."

Victor took his husband's hand and smiled. "Our own child."

* * *

"Come Yuuri we don't want to be late!" Victor called running outside.

"Victor we still have an hour." Yuuri responded still not fully woken up despite being fully dressed and groomed up.

"But today is a very important day we have a meeting with our adoption agency today." Victor poked his head through the door as Yuuri approached him.

"It doesn't take that long to get to the agency." Yuuri began as Victor pulled him outside.

"It's eight in the morning, there'll be no traffic," Yuuri pointed out.

"You have no idea if that's true or not." Victor sat in the car ready to go.

Turns out Yuuri was right about the lack of traffic. It took them only fifteen minutes to get there. Now the two were sitting in their car waiting for the right time to enter.

"Maybe I was too excited about this." Victor admitted embarrassed. He turned to Yuuri and found him asleep. Looking at the clock he saw it read 8:40. Victor started to shake his husband awake.

"Are we late?" Yuuri groggily asked.

"No it's 8:41 we should probably get going in now" Yuuri nodded and the two walked inside. The sat down for some time. There were a few other couples sitting in the room. Victor and Yuuri remained quiet out of awkwardness and fear.

"Mr. and Mr. Nikiforov." One of the agents announced. "I can see you now."

Holding each other's hand Victor and Yuuri walked into the office. The office was full of pictures of families and degrees from universities.

"Please sit." The agent gestured to two chairs. Both men sat down in them as the agent sat down in hers. "So what made you decide to choose adoption over?"

The two looked at each other before Yuuri spoke. "Well we both love children and since we can't have any of our own, we thought we not give a home to a child that needed one?"

"Interesting do you have any pets at home?" The agent asked them.

"We a have a dog." Victor took the reins for this question. "Her name is Makkachin and is really good around kids."

"What type of dog is she?"

"She's a standard poodle."

"I see." The agent asked the pair some more questions. Each having to do with something that would effect a child living with them. The two answered all the questions honestly. When they were done the agent checked over their answers. "Everything looks good. We'll just look over the answers and in a few days you'll get an approval or denial letter."

* * *

The next full days were very stressful for the pair. Each passing day they were getting closer to finding out if they were able to adopt a child or not. Victor insisted that they tell no one about their plans until they were certain that they were accepted to adopt a child. His reasoning being that if they were denied they didn't want to tell everyone that. Yuuri honestly had to agree. He didn't even want to think of telling his parents that they were denied the chance of adoption. His parents would be heartbroken.

In order to get his mind off of the idea Yuuri decided to do some grocery shopping. When he came back he saw Victor sitting down hold an envelope.

"This is it." Victor whispered but Yuuri could still understand what he said.

"You mean?" Victor nodded and Yuuri covered his mouth with his hand. This was the moment of truth. This envelope contained whether or not they could have a child. "Let's open it together."

Victor nodded and Yuuri placed the bag of groceries down before sitting next to him. Makkachin sat next to them seemingly anxious as the couple to finding out is she was getting a playmate. Slowly and tensely Victor opened the envelope and carefully pulled up the paper. Yuuri closed his eyes as Victor started to open the folded paper. He felt like he was going to faint. After he opened his eyes he gasped. Written at the bottom of the paper was the word ACCEPTED.

"I can't believe it." Yuuri said staring at the paper.

"We're going to be parents!" Victor cheered jumping out of his seat and hugged Yuuri tightly. Makkachin even started jumping up and down getting into the celebration.

"This is actually happening!" Yuuir said with a wide smile.

"It's so exciting." Victor still refused to let go of Yuuri. "Our own child!"

* * *

The days went by very slowly for the couple. Everyday normally consisted of them filling paperwork, meeting with their agent, or something else related to their future baby. Soon the two had almost finished the nursery. All that was needed was some blankets and sheets for the crib.

"This is hopeless!" Victor cried as he looked through the sheets.

"Victor calm down we're in a store." Yuuri said walking over to him.

"But I can't find sheets with ice-skates on them." Victor said looking at Yuuri. "The closest I found were these."

Victor handed Yuuri the sheet set he was holding. It was a dark blue with snowflakes on it. Yuuri really like it but wasn't sure if his husband was a fan. He for some reason seem to hate it and Yuuri couldn't seem why.

"Why don't we just get this one?" Yuuri said holding the snowflake one.

"Because it's not skate themed and we're skaters."

"Does it matter?" Yuuri asked looking at the sheets. "Phichit already gave us that skate shaped pillow. Not everything has to be related to ice skating."

"I thought you were my husband?" Victor asked overdramatically. "Don't you remember we fell in love due to skating?"

"I know." Yuuri said a bit annoyed. Skating may have brought them together but how they met he wasn't too keen on thinking of. From what he heard it sounded really embarrassing. And the pictures others had shown of that night him didn't help. He was pretty sure Victor one of them dancing together as his wallpaper.

"I'm going to look somewhere else." Victor announced marching off. Yuuri placed the snowflake sheet set in the basket. He had a feeling that it would be needed. Not wanting to follow his husband he wandered into the toy section of the store. Maybe he could find something for their kid. He looked around a bit before something caught his eye. It was white plush dog toy with sewn eyes and mouth. It looked really cute and safe for a baby. After some searching to see if there wasn't a poodle. When he was sure there was no poodle plush he took the white dog plush and put in the basket. After some more walking around Yuuri knew he had to find to his husband.

"Victor." He called as he walked through the store. He shook his head he had a feeling where his husband could be. As excepted Victor was standing in the blanket isle standing there blankly. "Victor what are you doing?"

"I couldn't find an ice-skate sheet set anywhere." Victor revealed still standing there.

"So your idea was to stand there and hope that one would appear."

"No…"

"Well I'm going to buy the stuff I picked out you can come with me if you want. Or you can stay here and stare at sheets if you want."

Walking away Yuuri went and bought the stuff he picked out. When he got to the car he waited for a moment until Victor return empty handed.

"Are you alright?" Yuuri said after he started driving.

"It's hopeless." Victor said after about a minute. Yuuri rolled his eyes but still smiled.

"I bought those snowflake sheets." Yuuri said trying to cheer his husband up.

"It's not the same."

"Well I find them cute." Yuuri thought about a way to cheer Victor up then a smiled slyly. "If you don't like them I could return them and leave our child without any sheets to keep them comfortable when they sleep."

"What!" Victor screamed. "You think I'd let my child be uncomfortable every single night?"

"If you don't like the sheets…"

"We're keeping them." Victor objected reaching for the bag. Looking inside he calmed down a bit. "Aww you bought our baby a stuffed dog toy."

"I'd figured you would like it."

* * *

A few weeks later Yuuri sat in the living room reading. Makkachin sat next to him and Yuuri petted her with his other hand.

"Yuuri!" Victor called out running to the room.

"What is it?" Yuuri asked slightly concerned as he stood up.

"It's happening." Victor sounded much more excited.

"You mean?" Victor nodded quickly. "Our baby's coming!"

The two quickly ran out of the house and headed to the hospitable. They sat for what seemed like forever. Yuuri almost fell asleep at one point only for him to nearly fall out of his chair. Then the door opened and a doctor walked out holding a small bundle. The doctor then called out their names and the two immediately stood up.

"Congratulations it's a girl." The doctor said handing over the newborn to Yuuri. "She's perfectly healthy."

Yuuri smiled widely as he held his new daughter. She was absolutely prefect in every single way from her little tuff of black hair to her tiny hands and feet. After a bit she opened her baby blue eyes.

"Hi Eiko." Yuuri named her as he still held her.

"Welcome to the world little one." Victor greeted Eiko as kissed her on her forehead.

After a bit the new parents were finally able to take their new daughter home. Once they were home Victor held Eiko in his arm they sat on the couch. Makkachin soon walked up and sniffed the baby before trying to lick her.

"Aww." Victor beamed at the sight. "Makkachin I want you to meet Eiko. She's the newest member of our family."

Makkachin barked a bit and Eiko looked at the dog.

"Don't be scared sweetheart. Makkachin is really sweet and she's just saying hello to you."

"She really likes you Victor." Yuuri said noticing their daughter looking up at her father.

"She likes you too." Victor told his husband as he gave her their daughter to hold. After a minute she smiled at him.

"You're too precious." Yuuri said after Eiko smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love both of you." Victor said wrapping his arm around Yuuri. Neither could wait to see what their new lives with Eiko.

 **AN: Okay I have been working on this story since January but its August. Well I rewrote the opening but still this took longer than I thought. I did some research and the named Eiko can be written as honor or crystal and I found it prefect for Victor and Yuuri to name their child. Also in case anyone is confused Makkachin has been confirmed to be girl. See you in the next one.**


End file.
